


Hair Dye

by Chexmixup



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chexmixup/pseuds/Chexmixup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kotoko helped color Masaru’s hair but it was a disaster and Jataro has to comfort them both while fixing it while Nagisa takes pictures and snickers to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Dye

“What do you mean  _ ‘Ooops’ _ ?!” Masaru shouted, whipping his head back to stare at the pink-haired girl. She had a tense grin on his face as she took a step back, then another. 

 

“It’s not really… Blue.” She murmured before chirping, “But- I mean- It still looks cool!” However, he’d already bolted from the seat and to the nearest mirror in the house.

 

“How can blue turn into- into this?!” He glared at his reflection before turning to glare in Kotoko’s general direction. “How can you mess up  _ this  _ badly?!”

 

“Your hair is hard to color! It’s not my fault!” She shouted from the other room, huffing and puffing as she put away what they’d used to color his hair.

 

Their bickering alerted the other two in the house, and soon both Jataro and Nagisa were at Kotoko’s side. The latter seemed fairly disgruntled, as if they’d pulled him from something important. And Jataro reeked of paint thinner, leading her to assume he’d been working on his “secret project”.

 

She crossed her arms as she looked between the two boys. “Masaru asked me to help color his hair, and I  _ tried _ to, but it didn’t turn out right! It’s not my fault his hair sucks!” She gave another indignant huff before turning. “I tried my best, what else do you expect from me?! I’m not good at this stuff!”

 

Nagisa rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Does it rinse out?”

 

“Not for another… few months…” She muttered in response.

 

He shook his head. “Well, he’ll have to live with it. He made this decision, he has to live with it.”

 

The three stood in silence as Masaru whined in the other room before Kotoko, being the brilliant one of the quartet, had an idea.

 

“I’m not good at this, but I bet Jataro is!” This took both boys by surprise as she spun to look at them, grabbing Jataro’s shoulders. “It’s just like painting! Except, you know, on hair!”

 

Jataro stumbled back a bit, his face flushing a red. “Me? Uhm, I don’t know if I really can… I mean, hair isn’t really a canvas, and what if I mess up? He has to live with that mess up and it’ll be all my fault! He’ll dislike me even more than he does now!”

 

Kotoko shook off his arguments with a flick of her wrist and a calm grin. “It can’t get any worse than it is now. Give it a try, you might be really good at this too!”

 

He looked at her before down at his own hands, then to Nagisa who merely shrugged. “I… Guess I can try. What color am I supposed to dye it?”

 

The actress beamed at him. “You’re a lifesaver!” She said before rushing off to tell Masaru and once again mess up their living room with hair color supplies. From the looks of it, Jataro was supposed to turn the murky purple mixed with bright red to a stark blue with only limited supplies, and he found himself sighing at the challenge ahead.

 

Nagisa pat his back and smiled as once again the other two began bickering. “You’ll do fine, don’t worry about it.”

 

Jataro turned to face him, with his eyebrows furrowed. “What will you and Kotoko do while I fix this? You aren’t just gonna leave me here alone, are you?”

 

He shook his head and smiled. “I suppose I can stay out here, it’s not like I can’t read on the couch.”

 

The blond nodded and took a deep breath, stepping towards the supplies and mixing another batch of the blue dye as Nagisa settled on the couch with a large book and a blanket. Masaru, who was sitting in a chair that was haphazardly placed in the center of the room, was still yelling at Kotoko.

 

“This is all your fault, you know!” He glares at her, which she shoots right back.

 

“I never said I was good at it!”

 

“Then why did you  _ offer _ to do it?!”

 

“Look, I don’t know, okay? I just wanted to try!”

 

“Try and what? Ruin my hair for the rest of my life?!”

 

“You’re being dramatic! If worse comes to worst, I’ll just shave your head!”

 

Somewhere, in the midst of all the noise, Jataro thinks he can hear the sound of Nagisa’s phone recording, and the prodigy snickering to himself in his bubble away from them. But, it’s in the back of his mind as he struggles to get Masaru to sit still.

 

“I can’t really do anything if I can’t get your hair, you know that right?” He chimes and with a huff the athlete sits still. Once again, the tedious process of dying begins, but the artist’s steady hand is a comfort. It’s not like he knows what he’s doing, but it’s better than what Kotoko had done. And hey, it was like painting, and he was good at that!

 

It took a lot longer than when the actress had done it, but by the end of it, Masaru was running to the mirror. Jataro was sighing in relief as the stress of the whole ordeal was off his shoulders. “I think I’m going to go paint again.” He doesn’t wait for confirmation from the other two in the room, and instead wanders back to his own.   
  


In the distance, however, he can hear Masaru whine, “Why didn’t anyone tell me I wouldn’t look good with blue hair?!”

  
  



End file.
